


Sweet Life of the Freeman Brothers

by Cutiepietoast



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life: Full Life Consequences, Half-Life, freeman's mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiepietoast/pseuds/Cutiepietoast
Summary: all the gordons are brothers
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Sweet Life of the Freeman Brothers

Gordon woke up with a groan as he sat up his whole body aching like a mother fucker. Like the level above childbirth and stepping on a lego kind of aching. Gordon looked around trying to get a barings on his environment because the last thing he remembered was nearly going over to death’s house for brunch at the White House with the Science Team. 

Observing the room without his glasses on he notices the walls are very crayon color yellow. Noticing a few figures in the corner of the room with streaks of colors above them he finds his glasses next to him on a bed stand, he places his glasses on to see this whole situation in full high definition. In the corner of the room he sees Bubby, Dr.Coomer, Benrey and another with red beret all seeming whispering to each other and talking in the Black Mesa Sweet Voice to each other seeming to try not to wake Gordon, not that would do much to stir Gordon if they talked normally because he’s a heavy sleeper, proven by the Science Team literally trying to roll him down a ladder like a barrel and moving him around in general in his sleep. 

Gordon got up from the bed now just realizing the comforter was minion print, yup this definitely Tommy’s house. Gordon then proceeds to eat shit after somehow tripping while getting off the bed, successfully drawing the attention of the others in the room. Welp at least he managed to get out of bed and get the others attention. Sometimes life gives you odd ways of killing two birds with one stone. 

Gordon lifted his head up to see the group walk over to him. “You’re a little clumsy boy aren't cha?” Gordon could practically hear the smug look in Benrey’s voice and was proven to be true when Gordon turned over onto his back to look at the group. Dr. Coomer with his plastered grin as always crouched down to be to Gordon’s level “Welcome back to the realm of the living Dr.-Hello, Gordon!” 

“Howdy, Dr.Coomer,” Gordon patted Dr.Coomer with a right stub. The realization hit Gordon like the train the science team almost drove him over with when he realized his prosthetic arm was missing. He sat up so fast the world spun. “Holy shit, calm the fuck down.” Bubby grumbled as he pushed Gordon back down to the floor to lay there for a bit. “You’re gonna fuck up your shit even more like that dumbass.” he stands crossing his arms and looming over Gordon to glare at him. Gordon sighs and runs his hand through his hair also noticing his hair tie is gone too. 

“So anyone gonna tell me where my arm and hair tie went?” Gordon asks the group in general. Gordon looks at them all and looks at the man with the red beret for a moment longer. He had a big scar across his face and a hoodie with something to do with Beyblades, odd thing was he oddly looked similar to Benrey and just familiar in general. Gordon just couldn’t place his finger on where he saw this person before, but also Gordon is pretty bad at remembering people. He forgot his son existed for the duration of the panic attack that was Black Mesa. OH SHIT YEAH, JOSHUA EXISTS.

From an outside perspective Gordon has zoned so far out he might as well be on Pluto and then suddenly crashed back to Earth with a jolt. “JOSHUA! WHERE’S JOSHUA!?” Gordon shouted in a panic sitting up looking around searching for his son. Then suddenly was hit with blue Sweet Voice and all the anxiety slipped off of him like water. “Calm down.” Benrey said monotone as ever. “Thanks Benrey.” Gordon sighs. Benrey just shrugs in response. The red beret man leans into Benrey’s ear and whispers something in french into Benrey’s ear that Gordon doesn’t quite catch but it makes Benrey cackle and turn slightly blue in the face. “Not like your tastes in Youtubers is any better Frobro,” Benrey says smugly as ever turning to the red red beret man who turns basically into a tomato. Then tackles Benrey to the ground who’s cackling like a madman. “A YouTuber, also known as a YouTube content creator, is a type of videographer or entertainer who produces videos for the video-sharing website YouTube, sometimes being supported by networks. Some YouTube personalities also have corporate spon-” Dr. Coomer started but was interrupted by Tommy and Sunkist coming in with a platter of food and a beaker with some strawberry colored fizzy drink with a silly straw. 

“Benrey what have- what did I say the de- rule was for letting your brother over to my house?” asks Benrey with a stern look and a hand on his hip as he shifts the platter onto his one hand. Benrey pauses his wrestling and removes his far to unhinged jaw from the man’s leg and still keeps his foot in his face. “You said no wrestling or causing destruction while i brought him overrrrr” Benrey groaned barely budging as he sat on the chest of the other pinning him down against his futile attempt at escape. Tommy simply nodded with satisfaction then turning to Gordon. “Im gla- Happy to see you’re awake Mr. Freeman! I was worried you died!” Tommy said as he came over to Gordon plopping himself down next to him and handing him the food, which Gordon gladly dug into. 

“Mr. Freem- Gordon we had to remove your arm because it got really brok-fucked up. Dr.Bubby-”

“Professor!”

“Doctor.”

“Professor!”

“Doctor.”

“and Dr. Coomer are working on fixing it right up! Also Darnold and your s- Joshua are playing together in the living room.” Tommy told Gordon who nodded along and noted the fizzy liquid tastes like pink and strawberry. Also he felt a bit better too. Then he noticed Tommy pull out a phone. One with Linkin Park, JustinTV and Kane and Lynch 2: Dog Days stickers on the case of it, then Gordon realized it was his phone. 

“Al- Also you’ve been getting a lot of texts and phone calls while you were out Mr.Freeman,” Tommy handed Gordon his phone and after Gordon turned on the phone for Tommy’s statement to become quite evidently true. Gordon had a couple hundred missed calls and messages. Gordon sighed, it was going to take awhile to get through all of them.  
Then his phone vibrated showing a new message.

[NeedsSomePantsMotherFucker] 8:36pm  
Fuck you we’re coming over cus u wont message us back

“Oh no-” 

“What’s wrong Mister Freeman?”

Then from outside came the extremely distinct sound of a motorcycle tearing its way up the road and doing a flip. They all wait in silence as the motor turns off. There’s a loud bang at the front of the house near the living room. Gordon scrambles up and books it to the living room to skid to a halt in front of a confused Darnold and an excited looking Joshsua. 

“Gordon Wayne Freeman. DID YOU SERIOUSLY ROB A BUNCH OF PLACES AND NOT INVITE US!?”

Gordon groans, this is going to be a long day.


End file.
